Lab Rats: When You Wish Upon an Invention
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: When Mr. Davenport is spending more time with Chase, Bree begins to get jealous. So, in order to get her father to spend more time with her, Bree uses one of his inventions, but it accidentally turns Chase into a dog. Now Bree must find a way to turn her brother back or else the effects might become permanent.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy Gone Too Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: When You Wish Upon an Invention

Synopsis: When Mr. Davenport is spending more time with Chase, Bree begins to get jealous. So, in order to get her father to spend more time with her, Bree uses one of his inventions, but it accidentally turns Chase into a dog. Now Bree must find a way to turn her brother back or else the effects might become permanent.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

**I got this idea from the new episode of Sofia the First where Amber accidentally wished for Sofia to turn into a cat because King Roland was spending so much time with Sofia and instead of Amber. So I decided to turn that into a Lab Rats story. It will mostly involve Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport, but Adam and Leo will be in there as well. I bet you can't guess what characters I chose to be who, but maybe you will. It's kind of pretty obvious once you think about it. But anyways, I am going to stop giving out spoilers and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Jealousy Gone Too Far

"Nice job, Chase!"

"Great use of your levitation!"

"Good job deflecting that plasma grenade with your forcefield!"

"Thanks Mr. Davenport!"

Bree watched from a distance as Mr. Davenport was doing some bionic training with Chase in the training simulator.

She didn't know why, but seeing Mr. Davenport spend so much time with Chase made Bree slightly jealous.

Why did Chase get all the time with Mr. Davenport while Bree just stood aside completely invisible?

She didn't know why, but Bree knew she had to change things. And she needed to change them soon.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree smiled as she stood back and admired the table-set with a perfectly made lunch on top. She knew this was the perfect thing to make Mr. Davenport spend more time with her.

In fact…

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree rushed over to the inventor who just walked into the living room/kitchen area. She took ahold of his arm and pulled him toward the set table.

"Bree, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" The teenage girl smiled brightly. "I just thought you and I could enjoy this perfectly made lunch set atop on this perfectly made table!"

Bree gestured toward the set-up. Mr. Davenport looked at it with wide eyes.

Bree pulled out a chair and Mr. Davenport found himself being seated on it.

A white cloth was then wrapped around his neck and a fork and knife were thrust into both of his hands. Bree then walked over with a huge silver platter that was covered. She set it in front of Mr. Davenport and immediately took off the cover.

"Tad-a!" Bree exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport's eyes went wide as he looked at the dish before him. It was a huge plate full of spaghetti topped with an Italian seasoned tomato sauce and three giant meatballs set in the middle of it all. There was also a side-dish of three pieces of garlic-buttered baguette bread.

"Wow…" Mr. Davenport was in complete awe. "You made this?!"

Bree nodded. "Yup! And…" She pulled out a container of parmesan cheese and proceeded to heavily sprinkle it on top of the spaghetti.

"You knew parmesan cheese was my favorite?"

"Yes! What daughter wouldn't know what her dad likes?"

Bree finished sprinkling the parmesan and put it away.

"Now…are we ready to enjoy this special lunch together?"

"Bree…I would love to have this lunch with you and it seems like you put a lot of work into this, but…" Mr. Davenport paused. "I promised Chase I'd get frozen yogurt with him today. In fact, he's waiting for me right now."

Bree stopped short. "What?" She turned to look at her father with a sad expression on her face.

Mr. Davenport got up from his chair and set the utensils down. He then took off the white cloth from around his neck. He walked up to his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Bree. But I promise we can have this lunch later."

Bree frowned. "But I just made this! And it'll get cold pretty soon!"

"I know…but…" Mr. Davenport's phone then suddenly beeped. He checked it and saw there was a text from Chase.

"Sorry, Bree, but Chase is looking for me. I will see you soon, okay?"

Bree turned away. "Bye." She said half-heartedly.

Mr. Davenport sighed as he walked out the front door.

Bree watched him leave. Once the door slammed shut, she stomped her foot on the floor angrily.

"He always! Always! He did it during career day and he's doing it again today!"

Bree grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She then plopped down on the couch.

Bree needed a plan. And the only plan was to keep Chase away from Mr. Davenport.

For good.

**End of Chapter One.**

**P.S. Yes, I know I still have another Lab Rats story that I haven't completed yet. But I was too excited to post this one that I couldn't wait. So...I hope you liked it! Updates on both Lab Rats stories (that aren't completed like my others) will vary. Either they'll be fast or slow, but I do finish the chapters pretty quick, so we'll have to see what happens next! Anyways, see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter two and it's where Bree starts messing stuff up. Anyways, let's continue on with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Anger and Regret

Chase had just come back from the yogurt shop that he went to with Mr. Davenport. And boy was it fun! The two bought some yogurt and chatted on one of the park benches. It was a nice experience. Of course, something has been bothering Chase. Whenever he sees Bree or walks by her, she keeps giving him dirty looks.

_I wonder what that's all about. _

Chase walked into the elevator and pushed the button to get to the lab. The doors opened up and Chase walked out into Mr. Davenport's new and improved lab.

"So, did you have fun with Mr. Davenport?"

Chase turned around startled and saw his sister leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Oh, Bree, it's just you."

Bree walked over to Chase.

"Yeah, it's me and I got some news for you. Stay away from Mr. Davenport!"

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you've been hogging him all week!"

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes! Has Mr. Davenport been spending any time with me? Oh no…because he's spending all his time with you!" Bree pointed an accusing finger at her brother.

"Okay, Bree, I think you need to calm down." Chase said, getting a little fearful of his sister doing something she might regret.

Bree laughed. "Calm down? Huh? CALM DOWN?!" She then picked up an invention off of Mr. Davenport's desk. It looked like one of the training orbs, but the only difference was it had the words "WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH" labeled on the front of it.

Bree then walked toward Chase, holding the invention in the palm of her hand. She kept waving it around herself while talking.

"Oh, yeah…I should just calm down and pretend that none of this exists!"

"Bree…I think you should put that thing down." Chase stated, seeing the invention in her hand.

Bree just ignored her brother. "Oh no…I think I have a better idea. You know what I should do?"

Chase shook his head. "No…Bree don't. Please."

Bree laughed. "I should make sure you don't exist at all! Ever again!"

"BREE! NO!" Chase lunged forward as Bree threw the invention at him. The invention then hit Chase and suddenly exploded, creating a force that threw Bree off her feet and into the wall behind her.

"Uh…" Bree groaned from the contact. Suddenly, all the anger washed out of Bree and was replaced with regret and guilt.

She didn't know that invention was a bomb! And she threw it directly at Chase…which means…

Bree gasped.

"I just blew up my own brother!"

**Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger! Oh no, bad me! Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what REALLY happened to Chase. And yes, he didn't exactly blew up. Do you think I'd do that to Chasey-Wasey? Oh, no!**

**See ya next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Accidental Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter three! Sorry it took me a while to post it; I was busy for some time. Now you get to find out whether Chase blew up or not! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Accidental Transformation

Bree finally regained her composure and she decided to finally go back over and see what happened to her brother.

_He couldn't have blown up! I mean he has a forcefield…unless he didn't get the chance to activate one! I mean…I just threw it right at him without giving him any warning! Why did I even do that?!_

"Chase?"

No response.

Bree walked over and coughed from the bit of smoke still lingering in the air. She waved her hand to get rid of the remaining smoke.

"CHASE!" Bree yelled again.

No response.

The smoke finally cleared. Bree didn't see her brother or the invention she threw at him.

Instead, she found a brown spiky-furred dog sitting in the middle of the lab.

Bree gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

She didn't blow up her brother; she turned him into a dog!

Bree crouched down and stared at the dog. The dog just looked at her curiously.

_This can't be my brother. But if he isn't the dog, then what happened to him?_

Bree sighed. This dog was her brother. But why did he look at her like he didn't recognize her?

"Chase, is that you?"

The dog barked in response.

Bree groaned. Too bad, her brother didn't turn into a talking dog; just a plain, old regular non-talking dog!

"It's me, Bree. Do you recognize me?" Bree pointed to herself.

"Well, of course I recognize you. You're my sister."

Bree gasped. "You can talk?!"

"Well…yeah. Of course I can talk! Wait…Bree…what did you do to me?!"

Bree laughed. "Funny story actually…uh when I threw that invention at you…it exploded and kind of turned you into a…dog."

"WHAT?!"

Bree put her hands up in defense. "Look I'm sorry! It was an accident! I was angry and upset and I didn't know that invention would turn you into a dog! I thought it was harmless!"

"It's one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. Why would you think it's harmless?!"

"I know…I made a huge mistake. I'm sorry Chase. I was just jealous…that Mr. Davenport has been spending so much time with you instead of me."

Bree put her head in her hands and started crying. "I am so sorry! I am a big idiot for doing this to you! Why did I have to get jealous in the first place?! I should have just been more reasonable! But no! I had to turn my brother into a dog because I wanted more time with dad…"

Chase put his paw on Bree's knee. He looked up at her.

"Bree, you're not an idiot. I could even have made a mistake like that!"

Bree sniffled and looked down at Chase. "Really?"

"Yeah! If I was angry at you for something, maybe I would have. Of course, turning you into a dog wouldn't be my first choice. Probably just prank you instead."

Bree smiled and started laughing. "Thanks…that makes me feel a bit better."

"But you still need to fix this! I don't want to be a dog forever!"

"Yeah…about that…" Bree paused.

"Bree, what now?!"

"That invention exploded, meaning it's gone. I don't see it anywhere."

"Oh great! Now how do I get turned back?!"

"I honestly have no idea! Why would Mr. Davenport make an invention like that anyways?!"

"Well…he probably didn't think this would happen while making it!"

Bree put her arms up in the air. "Look at us! We're going at it again!"

"Well, you are."

Bree frowned. "Chase! It isn't just me that caused this!"

"Technically, it is. You're the one who turned me into a dog, remember?"

Bree sighed. "You're right. I caused all of this. I let my jealousy take over and now you're a dog!"

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious."

Bree rolled her eyes. "I know what I am going to do to fix all of this!"

"Tell Mr. Davenport the truth and hope he can turn me back?"

"No…" Bree planted her hands on her hips. "I was going to say we leave without getting caught and try to find a way to change you back."

"Are you crazy?!" Chase jumped up onto Bree's back. "We can't do that! Mr. Davenport and the rest of the family will catch us for sure!"

Bree smirked. "Who are you talking to? You're talking to your sister, Bree Davenport, the fastest person in the world!"

Chase jumped off of Bree's back and walked around the lab. "Yeah, yeah, you've got your super speed, but what about your GPS signal from your chip?"

"I'll turn it off."

"What about mine?"

"You're a dog; do you even still have your bionics as a dog?"

"I…have no idea." Chase answered unsure.

Bree smiled. "See? It'll be easy. We just do it like that."

"Uh-huh." Chase replied. "Something tells me this won't turn out well."

Bree picked up Chase and proceeded to walk out of the lab.

"Yeah, well you don't have your super smarts now, do you?"

"No."

Bree smirked. "So that makes me the genius here!"

"For now." Chase corrected.

"For now." Bree repeated.

Bree was now in the elevator with Chase in her arms. She pushed the button for the upstairs and the elevator went up.

"Trust me; this plan will work." Bree reassured.

"Then why do I feel like everything's going to go so terribly wrong?" Chase asked.

**End of Chapter Three. **

**Ooh…things are now getting interesting! By the way, Adam will make an appearance next chapter. Woo-hoo! Party time! Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter three and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Disasters, Disasters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Warning: Have a pillow beside you or be on a soft surface; this chapter contains a lot of humor which may cause fainting, passing out, and uncontrollable laughing.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

Chapter Four: Disasters, Disasters, and More Disasters

The elevator doors opened back up to reveal Adam standing in front of Bree and Chase, who was in Bree's arms.

"Adam!" Bree exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard something like an explosion from the lab so I was coming down to see if you and Chase were okay." Adam then looked around Bree. "Where is Chase?"

Bree chuckled. "Oh…right…Chase…about him…"

Adam then saw the dog in Bree's arms. "Aww…what a cute doggie!"

"Who's a cute doggie? You are! Yes, you are!" Adam cooed.

Chase gave Bree a look like "Really?"

Bree laughed again. "So…uh Adam…"

No response.

"Adam!" Bree snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Adam finally looked up. "Yeah?"

"You were wondering where Chase is?"

"Oh yeah! But now I'm wondering where this dog came from. We don't own a dog, Bree."

Bree smiled. "I know that, Adam."

_Think, Bree! Think! You gotta fool…oh what am I talking about? This is Adam! He's easy to fool! Just come up with something crazy and he'll believe it!_

"This dog came from…the adoption center!"

_Good job, Bree! Great going!_

"You adopted that dog from the adoption center?" Adam repeated. "Did Mr. Davenport give you permission?"

_Oh shoot, good job Bree! Adam's on to ya!_

"No…" Bree paused. "I work at the adoption center."

"But don't you and Chase work at Tech Town?"

Bree clenched her teeth. "Yes…but I got another job which is taking care of dogs from the adoption center."

"Oh…okay!" Adam replied enthusiastically. "Well, I am going to go get a snack, you and this dog here, want anything?"

Bree smiled. "No thanks! We…uh were actually heading to the park."

"Oh! Say hi to Leo for me!"

"Wait…what?!"

"Leo's at the park. You'll say hi to him for me, would ya?"

"Yes…say hi to Leo at the park."

"That's what I am asking you to do, Bree! I am not going to the park!"

"Yes, Adam…I know…"

Chase gave Bree a look as to say "Don't bother; let's just get out of here while we can, okay?"

Bree nodded and she quickly ran to the door and left.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree finally arrived at the park. She was secretly hoping she won't run into Leo or he'd run into her or spot her or she'd spot him or…

_Stop it, Bree! Just stop it!_

Bree set Chase down onto the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"You're a dog! This is a park! Dogs and parks go together perfectly!"

"Yes…of course you're missing one key component here…I'm not actually a dog!"

"I know that, but we're here at the park where there are other dogs; if people see me holding you the entire time instead of letting you play around, they'd think I am crazy!"

"Alright…I'll go act like a dog, but only for you!"

Bree smiled. "Thank you."

"But if I end up encountering other dogs and having to interact with them, I am holding you fully responsible, understand?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Just go play, okay?"

Chase rolled his eyes and ran off.

"Hey Bree."

Bree turned around.

"Owen! What are you doing here?"

Owen held up a sketchpad and pencil.

"Just drawing my feelings. It's best to do at the park."

"Uh-huh…" Bree said, not really listening, but only paying attention to how cute Owen was.

Meanwhile, back with Chase…

Chase was just walking around the park area doing his best to avoid being around other people and dogs.

While Chase was doing this, he kept thinking about Bree and her jealousy towards him.

Of course, why would Bree be jealous towards _him_?

Chase's siblings always, and I mean always, teased him about his smarts, superiority, and basically just how nerdy he was.

He didn't like it one bit, but he chose to just ignore it all because they were his siblings and it's what siblings do, right?

But was it true? Was Chase really keeping Mr. Davenport for himself? Was that why Bree did this to him? Because she wanted to spend time with Mr. Davenport?

The events of how Chase turned into a dog in the first place played back like a movie in Chase's head.

_Maybe it really was all Chase's fault and not Bree's. He was the one who started Bree's jealousy; not Bree herself. He should've just let Bree have Mr. Davenport for a while and not barge in like he was the only one, because he wasn't. _

"I just hope Bree would forgive me."

Suddenly, Chase felt himself get picked up.

"Bree?"

But it wasn't Bree. It was a little girl in a princess outfit. Oh great.

"Cute little doggie!" The girl exclaimed in that annoying voice of hers. "I'm gonna keep you and call you Princess Precious!"

_Oh no…I am a boy; not a girl! I don't want to be called Princess Precious! _

The girl then started to walk away. Chase managed to catch a glimpse of where Bree was and what she was doing.

She was talking with Owen! Oh double great!

"Bree! Bree! I am over here! Bree! Help! BREE!"

The little girl's face was now in Chase's view.

"Quit barking, Princess Precious! You're coming home with me!"

_Barking? How is it Chase can freely talk like a normal person with Bree even though he's a dog, but this girl can only hear barking?_

"Maybe because she was the one who used the invention to turn me into a dog…"

Chase sighed. He only hoped Bree would come to his rescue soon and he wouldn't end up being this girl's pet dog.

**End of Chapter Four. **

**This chapter would've been longer, but I decided to cut it short and continue on into the next chapter. Yes, I know, I am evil. Anyways, let's see if Bree comes to Chase's rescue in the next chapter, although it will be pretty obvious once you see what the title of the chapter is. Also, anyone who can guess where "Princess Precious" originally came from gets a cookie! Here's a hint: It's not from a Disney show, but a Non-Disney show that's a cartoon. And it airs on the channel the Hub Network. **

**That last clue probably makes it pretty obvious, but whatever. Anyways, see you all next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bree to the Rescue or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Enjoy chapter five!**

Chapter Five: Bree to the Rescue…or Not

"So Bree, you want to go to the art museum with me?" Owen asked. "They have a new exhibit on Picasso!"

"Sure…" Bree replied in a dream-like state, then reality finally hit her. "I mean…I can't!"

"You can't?"

"Yes…I can't. I'm uh dog-sitting right now."

"Then where's your dog?"

Bree's eyes went wide and she spun around to see Chase nowhere in sight.

"Oh no…Chase!" She ran toward the middle of the park.

Owen watched confused. "Wait…doesn't Bree have a brother named Chase? Why would she be calling for him?"

"Oh well…" Owen then left the park to go to the art museum by himself.

Leo then walked up to the spot where Bree and Owen were formerly standing and talking.

He looked around confused. "I swear I just saw Bree talking to Owen and then running off calling for Chase."

"Ah well…I must just miss my siblings. I'll text them later." Leo then walked off, licking his ice cream cone he had in his hand.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Chase!"

"Chase!"

"CHASE!"

But it was no use, Bree couldn't find her missing brother turned dog anywhere.

She then sat down on a park bench and starting crying.

"I turned him into a dog and now lost him! I'm a horrible sister!"

"You're not a horrible sister, Bree."

"Yes, I am! I turned my own brother into a dog and then I wasn't paying attention and let him get dog-napped!"

"Yeah…that wasn't very fun."

Bree kept talking. "I just wish Chase was here now…I miss him as a human brother instead of a dog! I just want him back!"

"Bree, I'm right here."

"I should've never gotten mad in the first place! Then this wouldn't have happened! Who cares if I don't exactly get the kind of time I want to spend with Mr. Davenport? My brother's more important than just some stupid jealousy I had before."

"Bree, I am standing right in front of you."

"Oh, Chase, why can't you just be here right now? Standing in front of me or sitting right beside me instead of being out there in the world, lost and missing, and as a dog?"

"Bree! Look up!"

Bree finally looked up from her talking and gasped when she saw her brother Chase standing in front of her.

"But…but…you're…you're…"

"I know. I am back to normal again."

"But how?!"

Chase smiled and sat down beside his sister.

"I guess the effects of the invention were temporary. But I still do have quite the story to tell."

Bree smiled. "Then tell. I am right here and this time I will listen."

"Well…while you were making lovey-dovey eyes with Owen, I got dog-napped by this little girl."

_Flashback…_

_"__Come on, Princess Precious! Get into your tutu!"_

"Wait, that little girl called you Princess Precious?!" Bree asked, stifling a laugh.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes, now can we get back to the story?"

Bree coughed. "Sorry…continue."

_Back to flashback…_

_Chase escaped the little girl's grabby hands and ran under the table, hoping it was a good hiding place from the monster of a little girl that was roaming around the room. _

_"__Alright, Princess Precious, come out wherever you are!"_

_Chase didn't come out. _

_"__Ooh! Bad Princess Precious!" The girl then walked toward the door. _

_"__I am going to go get your tiara and sparkly slippers." The girl said. "When I come back, you better have come out!" The door then slammed shut. _

_Chase sighed in relief as he crawled out from under the table. _

_"__Thank goodness! She's gone!"_

_Suddenly, Chase felt weird. Something was happening. _

_"__Wait a minute. I think I'm-"_

_Chase was then back to his normal, nerdy self._

"I was going to say normal self." Chase replied.

"Well, I wanted to add nerdy in there!" Bree stated.

"Who's telling the story here? You weren't even a part of that!"

"What? Can't I still partake in the story-telling?"

Chase glared at his sister. Bree put her hands up in defense.

"As I was saying…"

_Back to flashback again…_

_"__Yes! I'm not a dog anymore! Now to get out of this place and find Bree."_

_Chase then spotted the window that was half open. _

_"__Aha!"_

_Chase ran to it and tried opening it up fully, but it was too stuck. _

_"__Oh great! Wait…I can use my molecularkinesis!"_

_So Chase used his molecularkinesis which got the window unstuck and fully open._

"Good thing you had your bionics back." Bree commented.

Chase nodded in agreement.

_Back to flashback for the third time…_

_Chase then jumped out of the window, luckily it wasn't a tall apartment building, so he landed without any problems or incidents._

_End of flashback…_

"So after I got out of there, I tracked your GPS signal from your chip and found you here talking to yourself."

"But I thought I turned it off!"

Chase smirked. "You did, but remember, I have that Override App."

"Wait you used that on me?!"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, to have you turn it back on."

"Guess I didn't notice."

"Nope! You were too focused on crying your eyeballs out and wishing that I was here."

Chase then did an imitation of Bree. "Oh no! I am a horrible sister! I wish Chase was here! Oh no!"

Bree rolled her eyes and did an imitation of Chase with her vocal manipulation.

"Oh look here! I'm Chase! And I smell like a dog!"

"What?"

"You actually do you know." Bree said in her normal voice.

Chase smelled himself and winced. "Oh!"

"Told ya. You might need to take a shower when we get back."

"Speaking of getting back…"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Okay, I will use my super speed."

"Thank you."

Chase grabbed onto Bree's arm and she super speeded them back to the Davenport mansion.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo was still at the park.

Adam was down in the lab.

And Mr. Davenport was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Suddenly, Bree and Chase super sped in which startled Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Mr. Davenport!"

"Oh, Bree, it's just you and…Chase! I was wondering where you were!"

Chase smiled. "I was at the park with Bree."

"Oh. Why is everyone going to the park today? It's not even a nice day today."

"So Mr. Davenport…" Bree started.

"Bree, I am so sorry I cut our special lunch short, but I don't have anything going on right now; we can do it if you'd like."

Bree smiled and she looked at Chase. "Actually…Chase and I were going to do some brother-sister stuff together."

"Oh, but I thought-"

"See ya!" Bree then super speeded off with Chase.

Mr. Davenport watched them go and had a confused look on his face.

"Since when did those two want to do stuff together?"

Mr. Davenport shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

"Now where was I?" He asked to himself as he opened up the book he was reading.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree learned a valuable lesson and a good one at that.

Never let your jealousy take over or else your brother might end up turning into a dog because of some exploding invention you threw at him.

And Bree definitely learned to do never do that again.

_The End._

**Ha! I kind of tricked you there, didn't I? Well, this was the last chapter of Lab Rats: When You Wish Upon an Invention, so I hoped you enjoyed and I think it turned out pretty well! It was very fun to work on this story. Anyways, keep an eye out for updates on my other Lab Rats story currently in the works and maybe I'll also have a new one coming out soon. You never know! **

**See ya next time!**


End file.
